U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,325, issued Dec. 13, 1983, discloses herbicidal benzylsulfonamides of formula ##STR1## where R.sub.1 is R, Cl, Br, CF.sub.3, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkoxy, C.sub.1 -C.sub.3 alkyl, NO.sub.2, CO.sub.2 R.sub.4, SO.sub.2 R.sub.5, SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7, SO.sub.2 N(OCH.sub.3)CH.sub.3, SO.sub.2 OCH.sub.2 CF.sub.3, OSO.sub.2 R.sub.5 or CH.sub.2 L.
European Patent Applications (EP-A) No. 83,975, published July 20, 1983 and No. 85,476, published Aug. 10, 1983, disclose herbicidal compounds of formula ##STR2## where Q is various 5- and 6-membered unsaturated, saturated and partially saturated heterocycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,370,480, issued Jan. 25, 1983, discloses herbicidal sulfonamides of formula ##STR3## where R.sub.1 may be ##STR4## and B is O or S(O).sub.G.